islefandomcom-20200215-history
Triceratops
Triceratops is a genus of chasmosaurine ceratopsians from the Late Cretaceous of North America. It has two species; T.horridus and T.prorsus. The Triceratops was added to The Isle in Patch 0.0.0.67. In Real Life Triceratops was one of the last ceratopsians, and at maximum size, it was 29 feet (9 meters) long, 9.8 feet (3 meters) tall and 6 tonnes in weight. The horns above their eyes were each 1 meter (3.3 feet) in length. The frill was relatively short and lacked any fenestrae, though some specimens have epoccipitals lining the frill's edge. Triceratops ''likely lived in small family groups, and fed on ferns, palms and cycads. They walked with the elbows bowed out, like a rhinoceros. In combat, it used it's large brow horns to ward off predators such as ''Tyrannosaurus. There is a decent amount of evidence to suggest that Triceratops used it's horns in intraspecific combat, as many specimens have damage to the skull that is too localized to be the result of bone disease. The frill itself is also made of fibrolamellar bone, which heals quickly, and develops early in life; indicating the frill was primarily for display. In The Isle The Triceratops is very slow, even when sprinting; but it is very tough, even on it's own. Even just one attack can severely injure your foes. When in combat, always face the opponent to prevent them from being able to exploit your vulnerable rear. The safest place to be is in a herd, though. When in a herd, it is always good to keep vigil for any sign of approaching predators. This keeps the chances of your herd being caught by surprise low. Do not be afraid to charge down waiting predators, especially if they're smaller then you; no predator will want to risk taking your 800 damage gore. The best way to fight as a herd is to make a circle, so no one will get to yours or your allies' backsides. To avoid trouble, be intimidating and make as much threatening noise as possible, and do not take your eyes off the enemy. Smaller, weaker members should hide in the middle of the herd so that larger predators cannot easily kill them. Triceratops is a very strong dinosaur that can give every Dinosaur a run for his money, except for the most dangerous predator to them, the mighty Tyrannosaurus, which can run faster than them and can kill one in just around 8 bites. So if you don't have the privilege of a herd, be sure to set in the fear factor by charging your opponent and giving your most aggressive call. Such behavior is usually enough to scare them away. If the predator persists, charge at it and make more noise; predators will usually not risk a fight if they can help it, unless they have a pack to help them. Habitat Triceratops live in open plains to graze on many flowering plants that grow in the area. They share this habitat with Maiasaura and Dryosaurus, both which use the Triceratops as a defence from predators. While Triceratops are herbivores, they are territorial to any threat that comes their way. General Information Pros: * Best Tank Dino. High Health, Damage and Bleed. * Good Turn Radius ( while it walks slow or has a broken leg. ) * Can break bones. ( currently removed ) Cons: * Slowest Dinosaur. ( in Survival ) * Cannot stomp with a broken leg. * Can be killed by Apexes, for example a Tyrannosaurus. * Very low heal rate, compared to other dinosaurs. Gallery trike2.PNG|Brown Trike trike3.PNG|Original Trike triceratops_sandstone_by_leviadraconia-d9ryxi4.jpg|Old Sandstone Triceratops the_isle___triceratops_skin__1___amazon_by_leviadraconia-d9ryxfg.jpg|Old Amazon Triceratops Triceratops_3.jpg Screenshot (32).png|New Triceratops model from a developer stream Four-Eyed_Triceratops_The_Isle.jpg Trike male and female.png Trikeremodel.png|''Triceratops'' model Trike123.png Behind the Scenes * Triceratops will get a remodel in the future, with more curved horns. * Trike Growth Morph can be downloaded here Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivore Category:Ceratopsid Category:Ceratopsian Category:Extra large Category:Late Cretaceous Category:In Survival Category:Tier 5 Category:Cretaceous Period